Some People Call It Fate
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: I revised it! Whoo-hoo! Anyway, GG wedding fic. Very cliche. I like it.


__

A/N: I'm bored, and trying to figure out what kind of necklines to use... I love designing dresses & such... Anyway, I was visiting a wedding dress site, and that got me thinking... And this time, it's Lorelai's wedding! Hahaha... Just kidding, though Lorelai is in it. Sorry for the rushed ending... Makes sense to me.

Rory Gilmore rushed around the room. She was getting married in less than three hours, and it was getting frantic. Louise Grant, one of her best friends, had yet to show up. Louise was picking up the dresses, including hers, and was supposed to be there fifteen minutes before. Her cell phone rang, and she picked up the phone.

"Louise?!"

"I'm on my way, Rory... Sorry, they wouldn't give me the dresses right away. They lectured me on proper dress something or other. Anyway, I've got them, and I'm less than five minutes from the church," Louise said calmly.

"See ya in a few, then," Rory said. She sat in silence for a few minutes before Lane Cho, her best friend and maid of honor, showed up.

"Hey, Ror... Louise is here," Lane said.

"Great..."

"Nervous?" Lane asked, sitting on the sofa next to the mirror.

"Yeah, I am... I'm extremely nervous."

"I'm your best friend... Think I haven't noticed?" 

"You were just like this when you got married to Henry, so shut up!"

"But it's my duty as maid of honor to try to calm you down," Lane said, pulling Rory down next to her. "And I'm sure Tristan would kill me if you were a nervous wreck during the ceremony. In fact, he's already told me he's going to kill me if you are too nervous to speak..."

"He did not tell you that!" Rory exclaimed.

"You'll never know..."

"Send Louise in... I haven't even seen your dress! That's what I get for telling the four of you to pick your own dresses..." Rory grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah... And we haven't seen yours, so it's a fair trade," Lane shot back. She stood up and went out into the hall, bringing Louise, Madeline Thomas, and Paris Geller back in with her.

"Ready girls?" Louise asked.

"Uh uh. Not until Lorelai is in here," Lane said, disappearing outside once again. She returned a few minutes later. Lorelai walked in right after Lane did.

"Why does the mother of the bride have to look so boring?" Lorelai said. She was wearing a glittery silk organza halter dress, with her hair swept up into a complicated updo.

"You are anything but boring, mom."

"Lorelai, you look great. My mom was the traditional Mother of the Bride. You know the entire look.. It's pretty much how Emily is everyday," Lane said. Lorelai stifled a giggle, and Lane started talking again. "I say that the four of us go put on our gowns... Then Rory can put hers on." The four girls agreed, and they went to the small fitting room in the part of the chapel.

"Nervous, huh?" Lorelai asked as Rory started pacing.

"Definitely. I don't know... It's just scary. What if he says no when Father Michaels asks if he takes me as his wife? What if he just... I don't know... Never shows up?" 

"Tristan loves you, babe. He would never do that... I know he wouldn't," Lorelai said. She held out her arms and Rory stepped into her embrace. "And if he did... I'd kill him, slowly and painfully."

"Lorelai! That's my fiance, you know," Rory teased. 

"Ready, Rory?" Lane called out.

"C'mon girls, we don't have all day!" Lorelai yelled. The first bridesmaid out was Louise, wearing an A-line Victorian lilac French satin floor length dress, with spaghetti straps and matching opera length gloves. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun.

"Wow, Louise... It's gorgeous," Rory said.

"Thanks, Rory. I hope you look as beautiful as you think I do," Louise said.

The next bridesmaid out was Madeline. She was wearing a ruby colored empire dress. It was floor length, with a square neckline and sleeveless. It had a matching shawl. She did a quick turn, and Rory saw that it had a criss cross back. She had her hair pulled into a French twist.

"Again, wow. It looks great, Madeline," Rory said. Lorelai and Louise nodded their approval.

"Thanks, Rory..." Madeline said. "Paris!"

Paris was out next. She was wearing a blush colored gown. It was floor length, with a mermaid silhouette. It was a bridal satin, and had a bateau neckline. It had a natural waistline, and an open back. Her hair had been left down, with soft waves added to it. 

"You look great, Paris... I'm glad you're here, as a part of my wedding party," Rory said. The two girls hugged, and Rory yelled "Lane! Let's go!"

Lane came out wearing a crepe backed satin dress. It was an A-line silhouette that extended to the floor. It was strapless, and very different than the other's dresses. The dress was a light lilac, and it had an ivory flower pattern over it. Lane had her short hair curled under, and had on simple jewelry. 

"Lane... It was expected of us, right?"

"That we'd end up here? Yep." The best friends hugged, and Lorelai pushed Rory into the fitting room.

"Get dressed, kiddo. The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes!! Go!" Lorelai said as she pushed Rory into the room. 

Rory returned a few seconds later. Her hair had been curled into very soft waves, and the stylist had pinned a small flower into her hair. She was wearing a white dress, of course. It was an A-line halter dress, with an attached chapel train. It was made out of a very soft silk duchess fabric. As she entered the room, everyone gasped.

"Is it that bad?" Rory asked. "Did something tear? Does it not fit right?"

"Relax, Ror. You look stunning... No one is going to be able to take their eyes off of you," Louise said.

"It's amazing... I had no idea anyone was that talented with a needle and some fabric," Lorelai said. The six women stood in silence until there was a knock on the door.

"Ready, girls?" asked Christopher. They proceeded to the front of the church, and got ready to make their entrance. As the bridesmaids walked down the aisles, Christopher and Rory talked.

"I love you, and you know what?" 

"What?"

"You made the right choice. I hope you always stay happy... And if not, there's room for you at my house," Christopher said.

"Thanks, Dad... And thank you for doing this," Rory said. Christopher kissed her cheek, and then flipped her two tier veil over her head. They started their march down the aisle. When they reached the end, Christopher hugged Rory tenderly.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked Father Michaels.

"Her mother and I do," Christopher said. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the joining of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Tristan Janlen DuGrey. Please bow your heads in prayer," said Father Michaels. After the prayers, the couple started their own vows. Rory looked over, and saw her mother sitting with Luke, who had his arm around her.

"Took them long enough..." she muttered. Tristan gave her an odd look, and let her continue in a louder voice. "I'm happy to be here today... Not just because I'm surrounded by my friends and family, but because I'm marrying the man of my dreams. Though I'm not sure how we got here... All I know is that I'm happy here. I know that no matter what, we'll be together for eternity. Something happened that day, my first day at Chilton, and I think some people would call it fate. I call it luck," Rory said. "And all I want you to know is that I love you. I always will. And it's only going to be you," she finished.

"Rory, I fell in love with you the day we met. That one magical day at Chilton. I can't believe we've made it this far, though. Everything has been in our way, including military school and college. I'm glad I'm standing here today, marrying someone I love, and not someone my parents wanted me to marry. I love you... And that's the way it's going to be. Forever," Tristan said.

"If anyone objects, please say so now," Father Michaels said. Rory glanced around, making sure no one ruined this day. "In that case, I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. "You may kiss the bride." Tristan kissed Rory passionately.

"Hey, you two! There's children in the room!" Lorelai called out.

"Like you, mommy?" Rory teased. After the ceremony, Tristan and Rory were getting ready to head to their reception at the Inn. Most of the guests had departed, but Lorelai and a few others had stuck around. Rory was rushing around when Lorelai stopped her.

"Ror, I want to talk to you for a second," Lorelai said. Rory followed her off into a small room. "I hope you stay happy... You're my little girl, and you know that, right? Well, I'm happy for you... Just tell me that you'll be happy."

"I will, mom. Don't worry." Rory went back into the church, frantically searching for Tristan. "Hey, we've got pictures. Let's go, bible boy."

"Mare... I thought you gave up that nickname years ago," Tristan said following her around.

"I did... But you, Spawn of Satan, are in a church. "

"Hey... I love you, he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, too."


End file.
